


Nero's V Drabble Collection

by Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower



Series: Nero's V [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drunk V, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive V, Roleplay, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower/pseuds/Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower
Summary: Fifth installment in the 'Nero's V' seriesSet after the end of 'Rebirth' This is a drabble series that will be packed with overcoming hurdles, meeting the rest of the family, pissing off each other, tattoos, Halloween and probably lots of sex. Inspired by the ideas of my lovely readers~!
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry), one-sided Dante/V
Series: Nero's V [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442854
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Nero's V Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This may come out more slowly but I've got at least 8 chapters planned! I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Nero's V collection:  
> 1\. [Strange Infatuation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831228/chapters/46957942)  
> 2\. [Here we go again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092006/chapters/47589604)  
> 3\. [Intermission: Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361658)  
> 4\. [Rebirth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373202/chapters/48315349)

V tapped his cane against his heel, one leg thrown over the other as he sat down in a vomit yellow lounge like a wallflower as people streamed past him. His mask hung around his neck, long pointed nose reaching his stomach. His outfit wasn’t all that extravagant, wearing tailored black pants, a white laced shirt and a silver under-bust corset. It aided his posture but dug in painfully at the hips the longer he sat down.

Just where was Nero?

The Halloween party had been Nico’s idea, a small get-together at a stranger’s house she had said. But there was nothing small or intimate to this gathering, it was nothing like he’d been promised. On their arrival bodies had pressed against him, complimenting him on his outfit or questioning what he even was, as if a plague doctor wasn’t obvious enough by the tell-tale mask. He’d grown hot and overwhelmed as he followed Nero around, regretting the scenario by the minute.

He had grabbed drink after drink as they made the rounds, Nero giving greeting to every random stranger who would noticed him. Nero remained sober, as if he had a choice. A downside to his demon physiology was that Nero required an excessive amount of alcohol to get drunk. V on the other hand was a puny human and required very little. In light of a demanding and stressful situation V downed whatever he could find to quench the thirst that erupted from the attention and hands that touched him every so often. He had thought he was ok with crowds by now but there was a distinct difference between the streets and the cramped layout of this house.

After a time he excused himself from Nero’s side to sit down. Nero had promised to join him in a moment and so V had waited and ate some funny little black and orange jello in shot glasses. They were delectably sweet though possessed an odd aftertaste. He ate them regardless and waited some more.

He hadn’t even seen Nico though she had promised to be here. Knowing her she was probably trying to drive here dressed as something ridiculous like a cigarette. 

With his mask off his face now he had the ability to breathe easier, though the feeling of suffocation was difficult to shake, the heavy eye makeup and pale face powder thick against his skin. He was unreasonably hot, a flush rising onto his cheeks and he pulled at the collar of his shirt, parting it. Was everyone else this hot?

He noticed with a growing unease that a group of girls where pointing at him, urging a rather comely girl dressed as a butchered nurse towards him. As she took the first sure steps towards him he shot to his feet, staggering slightly before slipping into the crowd to make a quick getaway.

He did not have the energy to deal with that.

Relying heavily on Yamato as he manoeuvred through the crowd he pondered for a moment the novelty of utilising her this way in a game of fancy dress. Vergil certainly wouldn’t approve and yet he honestly did need her now, breathless and a little bit woozy as he wandered from room to room in search of his wayward boyfriend.

Was he drunk?

There was a gentle fogginess to his mind, his thoughts running wildly from visual to visual, well lubricated. First he was noticing that person’s outfit and then he was considering the painting on the wall or the carpet before finally reminding himself that he was indeed looking for Nero. The steadiness of the Yamato cane by his side, aiding his steps really did remind him of the journey around Red Grave City. At least this was a cane Griffon couldn’t steal…as if that was a concern anymore.

A sombre air followed him as he found his way upstairs and he paused mid-way to blink and stabilising himself, vision swimming. He was definitely edging closer to drunkenness with every passing minute. How much had he actually drunk? This was Nero’s fault – where was he? He reached the second level and found a mirror on the wall just beyond the top step. As he moved passed it the blurred image of himself caught his attention and he peered closer to bring his reflection into focus.

He made a striking image, long and lean, the ambient Halloween lighting in the house casting alluring shadows over him. His makeup was arresting made up of heavy dark lines and attractive splashes of colour on a pale powdered canvas that gave him a fair almost unhealthy complexion with dark purple contouring. It was made all the more frightening by smoky, catlike eyes, the dark lines enchanting against the green of his iris. Their combination made him seem otherworldly, near dead, an image of unnerving beauty. He loved it. Perfect for Halloween. Dante had done a good job.

It had been surprising that the old Devil Hunter had had the skill to do such a thing. Nero and Vergil had been next to no help and V had only the natural instincts to know what to buy (with the help of an eager sales assistant). While Nero had been busy slapping on paint, fake horns and teeth V had found himself in the bathroom with Dante, sitting on the bath’s edge as he worked diligently over his face. Dante had held a hand grounded against his collarbone and V was surprised to find it trembled. Perhaps it was nerves and yet V was forced to remember the words of warning Nero had given to watch himself around Dante.

Surely there was nothing there.

And yet the man had been unusually quiet, heat pouring from him, his touch practically searing V’s skin. V had noticed with a sudden realisation the way Dante’s eyes flicked from V’s mouth to his eyes and back again, tongue darting out to wet his lips as if parched. Held in silence his gaze had been intense, lingering longer than it should on his. By the time they were done, his hands cupped V’s waist as they moved to examine his work in the mirror. They had remained around him, eyes more than appreciative in the mirror’s reflection and V was so heavily distracted by the want in those blue eyes that he barely took in his own visage.

It would seem that Nero had been right all along.

Poor Dante to want what V would never desire to give him. He was Nero’s and Nero was h…currently pushed against a wall with a girl pawing over him. V had looked down the hall to find the two figures pressed against each other. In his incubus costume Nero made a seductive image, wine coloured shirt gaping open down to the navel, chains dangling against his sternum, false teeth in that wicked smile and purple colouring contouring his face. V thought he looked good enough to eat. But apparently so did others.

The girl was another redhead (what was with Nero and redheads), dressed up as a fox and was currently reaching up to play with his boyfriend’s spiked hair and curling purple horns. She said something and giggled and in return Nero laughed nervously and tried to slip along the wall, away from her grip. Her hand dropped to plant firmly on his chest, holding him still and she leant forward to whisper something, hand lowering to run over the planes of his abdomen muscles.

That was quite enough.

V strode over, managing to keep himself from stumbling from intoxication and Nero looked up in surprise and his expression change to one of relief at his approach.

“V!”

V offered the girl a disarming smile before turning to Nero. “Oh, are you sharing Nero?” It sounded like an offer of a tryst, he knew that but he had plans to ruin this girl’s day.

Nero frowned and looked confused. “No I-.”

Fox girl returned his smile, her eyes flirtatious as they appraised him. “Yes he’s about to share himself with me, but I don’t mind the company.” She wiggled her body against Nero’s front and V felt a flash of anger. If only she knew what he could do to her.

“You’ve got it all wrong Chelsea, V I - .” Nero started.

He barely registered Nero’s objection before he ran a finger up Nero’s neck and under his chin, tilting his head towards him. The girl’s eyes were wide as he brought their faces close together, switching from her growing confusion to lock eyes with Nero’s panicked blue. “Is that so?” He breathed against those lips and Nero looked weak at the knees. “But he knows I do not like to share.”

Their intimacy was unmistakable, Nero leaning forward into his grasp, chasing his lips but V held the power, the control. Nero launched for him and V bared his teeth, drawing a pout from his beloved who shuddered in response.

Nero looked sullen. “V I wasn’t trying to, I was just -.”

“Ah…”

V’s eyes lazily wandered to the girl as she tried to speak, her gaze still locked on the intimate distance between them. He’d kiss him for a show of dominance but their love was not a game, not trick to be showcased. Instead he was struck by a moment of cruelty, intrigued by a certain trickery of his own making.

Releasing Nero’s chin, he clapped his hands together. “Oh darling, you are hungry are you? You have not fed. Was that what you wanted to share, just for me and you?” He said this sweetly and both of them looked at him in confusion. The alcohol was fogging his mind but he was running with it. Let’s play out this unhinged insanity. “Oh my dear I understand.”

He raised his cane and Nero reached out to grab his free hand in warning. There was a shimmering blue light before the cane’s form twisted and morphed, stretching out into the iridescent blade of Yamato. The girl’s mouth hung open in shock and Nero’s hand around him was insistent, his voice urgent by his ear.

“V don’t.”

Ignoring him, he brought the blade up, and pressed a kiss against it, smiling wickedly down at her. “I could cut her up into bite size pieces for you, I will not consume such a trespassing thing, but I will happily taste her off you my love, if you apologise – hey why are you running away, you are only dinner sweet thing!”

The girl was off, scuttling down the stairs with fear in her eyes. V chuckled to himself and dispelled the blade all together, turning back to Nero. His incubus lover was frowning at him, not at all amused.

“That was cruel.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

V’s humour was gone in a flash and he was suddenly planting his hands on either side of Nero’s head, caging him against the wall. “No, what is cruel is you leaving me alone for half an hour in a house full of strangers.” His tone was cold and accusatory, dripping in venom.

Nero gaped, hands falling to his side. “It wasn’t…was it really half an hour?”

V leant down to seize a bite of the tender flesh at his neck, eliciting a groan. “Yes,” He hissed around the mouthful and bit down harder before pulling back to serve Nero a dangerously, ticked off glare. “Do you know how many drinks I had while you were flirting with that woman?” At least eight and he was starting to feel every one of them.  
Nero looked guilty, his hands rising to rest on V’s narrow hips. “I saved her life once, she was very grateful.”

V sneered derisively. “Too grateful…” He pushed off the wall and out of Nero’s grip. “I think I am going home now. I will get a cab.”

Nero’s eyes widened. “What why?!”

He blinked, seeing Nero in double before the two met in the centre. To sleep off whatever was about to hit him. Instead he cocked his head to the side. “You need a lesson.”

“In what?” Nero moved forward, hands reaching to grasp him, but he danced away further down the hall and away from the stairs. Unfortunately, it was further from his objective to escape home, and yet closer to something more tantalising.

He felt drunk, but he hoped he looked as punishingly seductive as he hoped as he fixed him with a smouldering glower. “In why you should never abandon me.”

“V baby, come on.” Nero followed him down the hall to a set of doors.

As he returned within reach V grabbed him and pushed him against the white door. “This is your medicine you wicked creature, the doctor’s orders.”

Nero growled. “Fuck that.” He grabbed him around the waist, wrenching the door behind them open and tugged him into the room.

There was light from the outside street lamp casting the room in a dim glow and V huffed as he was pushed against the wall, Nero’s lips and teeth working over his neck before lowering to nip at his collarbones. He rose up to try and kiss him but V refused him, covering Nero’s mouth with his hand.

“You have not apologised to earn that right.” He admonished, holding himself above his own desire to have Nero play him like a violin.

Nero’s hands were running along his torso and following the line of his corset. Pulling away from the hand at his mouth he frowned. “I wasn’t doing anything, but I’m sorry I left you ok?”

It wasn't half-hearted but it wasn’t exactly heartfelt. V glared down at him. “The doctor is not happy.” His words slurred and he was surprised by the sounds leaving his mouth. This drunk business was interesting albeit ungraceful.

Nero grabbed his hands and flattened them to the back wall, leaning in close. “Then let me make it up to him.” He whispered and the seduction in his eyes had V forgetting to pull away as Nero mashed their mouths together.

He moaned into the kiss, the heat of their breath mingling and Nero expertly had his mouth falling open to accept a prying tongue. Nero darted his tongue in with searching swipes before retreating to playfully purse his lips with gentle teeth and a hot mouth. V’s movements were sluggish as he was devoured but no less enthusiastic. He met him with each give and take, drinking in his passion, hands lifting off the wall to thread through his hair. He pulled Nero’s head back by those spiked strands, relishing his hiss before licking a swipe up his chin to his lips and biting down on the plump flesh.

“You are forgiven.” He said in a husky voice, pondering the games and irrationality of his recent behaviour. Drunk him was fun and a little bit kinky.

Nero grinned back at him, head craned back, the makeup up on his face creating harsh sinister angles in this light. “Good then I’m going to have my way with you.”

V released his hair to run his hands down the back of his head and encircle his neck. Biting his lip, he smiled. “You wicked thing.”

Nero dipped down to mouth over the white slip of his shirt, biting down when he found a nipple. He sucked a wet patch into the shirt, his ministrations causing V to rise up onto his toes, breath stuttering in his chest. 

Pulling back Nero smiled devilishly up at him. “Can’t burn the devil out of me baby. I’m beyond saving when it comes to you.”

V groaned, eyes smouldering and the urge to play a game of doctor emerged. “I am not interested in your soul creature, just your body.” He ran his hands down over Nero’s collarbones and up to grasp his chin with his fingers. “I am a doctor, not a priest.”

Nero licked his lips, eyes raking over him. “No, you aren’t a priest, not with a body like that.” His hands twisted his nipples, eliciting a deep groan from V. “You have my soul whether you want it or not but I’ll give you my body too if you think you can handle it.”

V was having difficulty holding his balance under Nero’s touch and the dizzying effect of the alcohol and fell back against the wall, smiling down at that devilishly creature devouring him with lustful eyes. “If my previous research is anything to go by I say you fit quite nicely within me, but that seems easy, and unnecessarily messy for our current situation. A challenge then perhaps…can you satisfy me with your touch alone?”

Nero’s eyes flashed at his words, no doubt imagining every which way he had had V’s body around him. “You really want to sample my body’s skill, filthy doctor.”

V shrugged lazily. “I am more interested if you can perform and bring me to a little death with your hand.” He wasn’t in the mood for the full deal, too intoxicated and conscious about the need to respect another’s house.

Nero straightened up and grabbed his hand, pressing a kiss to his wrist before biting down. “And then will you cure me?”

V hissed at the sharp bite, his cock filling in his pants. “You are not ailed with anything.”

“You’re wrong doc, I’m sex mad and your love is both the cure and the insanity that drives me over the edge.” He bit down harder, pushing forward to grind their hips together.

V gasped, body shuddering, feeling Nero’s matching arousal hard against him. “My my,” He moaned. “You certainly have a need.”

“A need to have you every way, here against this wall, bent on your knees, body slick and ready for me, hot and tight wrapped around me.” Nero bundled him closer, biting V’s bottom lip. He was all about teeth tonight, those fake inserts a sharp addition to their sex play.

V pressed a tantalising kiss to his lips, smiling against him. “Then perform well and I will be your cure for life.”

Nero didn’t need to be told twice. He moved quick, prying V’s pants open and V threw his head back when he wrapped his warm hand around him lifting him out. He stroked him so gently it was maddening and in intense juxtaposition to the mouth now mauling his neck. Heat began to spread throughout his body as Nero took a stronger grip, bringing him into full arousal.

The friction was dry enough to hurt and that almost made it more pleasurable. V didn’t know what to do with his hands so he braced them against the wall, dragging his fingers over the paint. He wanted to shout as Nero applied pressure to the sensitive vein running along his cock but he knew he needed to keep quiet. He was breathing heavily as Nero’s thumb swiped over his head and he imagined for a moment the feel of his hot mouth around him, swallowing him deep. Why had he just asked for his hand again?

Nero was smirking at him, impish and smug, knowing exactly how good he was at making V come undone. That’s right, this restraint was supposed to be Nero’s punishment, and yet why did V feel like he was being punished? Nero’s hand was pumping him quicker now and V was arching and falling forward to bury his head into Nero’s shoulder as he worked over him.

“Nero.” He moaned, hands leaving the wall to cling to him.

“Fuck V.” He groaned and suddenly his hand was leaving him to fiddle with his own pants.

It was a relieving and disappointing chance for his orgasm to ebb away and he breathed against him. It had almost been over so quickly. His fingers tightened into Nero’s shirt as Nero pressed close, bringing out his own cock to grind against him. Broad calloused fingers wrapped around them both and V bit his lip for the pain to hold his orgasm a bay. How was he this sensitive?

It was better with Nero against him and by better he meant worse. He was so close to losing himself from the simple presence of Nero’s hard cock next to him. The thick length of him radiated heat and with Nero’s grip encircled around him V’s cock was trapped, pleasured at every angle. There was something insanely tantalising about Nero thrusting his hips to drag them together. V wasn’t doing anything, just helplessly clinging to Nero as his head swam and obscene moans fell from his lips. 

It was a relief when Nero groaned in his ear with a curse. “Fuck V I’m gonna cum.”

They were both hyped up and drunk on the tension from the earlier incident, spurning them into a light role-play and lust. Part of Nero’s words seemed to be asking for permission, and V lavished in the power, needing it right now when he felt so completely pulled apart and vulnerable.

Craning up he bit the lobe of Nero’s ear before whispering. “Such a good boy,” He took a breath to collect the persona he had held. “The doctor is ready for you, give me this and you will have your cure.”

Nero shuddered and growled. “Kiss me.” He demanded, breaking the scene but V was happy to acquiesce. He grabbed his head and mashed their lips together, their mouths desperately searching for contact, ungraceful and messy. V was struggling to balance breathing with the need of Nero’s lips devouring him and the hands quickening their pace over him.

All it took was Nero sinking his teeth into V’s bottom lip to send him tumbling over the edge and he choked out a groan, spilling himself over Nero’s hands. The pressure around his cock remained as Nero continued to chase his own release and he gasped at the oversensitivity forming. He was breaking away from the kiss to throw his arms around Nero’s neck and bury his face against him as he moaned at the bordering pain.

At hard twist, V instinctively seizing a chunk of flesh at the junction on Nero’s shoulder and neck with his teeth. They were both groaning at the barest touch of honest pain and Nero jerked and swore, throwing his head back. V felt him pulse against him, the heat of his cum dribbling over his softened cock. Nero planted a hand on the wall and pushed V back with him to rest against him. He was now caged but he felt sated, and secure. They would always come first for each other, even if there were some distractions. Nero was his and always would be, this was their life of love and fun games. After all the pain and turmoil, they deserved this foolish intimacy at a public party, clawing at each other. It felt so naughty, but V loved the freedom it offered.

Their breath was heavy in the air and V felt warmed by the weight of him pressing close. He kissed the wound he’d made at Nero’s neck and hugged him. Nero buried his face into his hair, inhaling deeply.

“I love you.” He whispered and V basked in the gentle emotion.

“I love you too.” V nuzzled his neck before sighing, head swimming now the afterglow of their intimacy had faded. “Can we go home now?”

Nero chuckled and pulled away to lean V back against the wall, looking into his eyes. “Was that enough for you?”

Separated away from him now V could see that the heat of their act had left a lingering colour on Nero’s cheeks. “Enough of this place, yes, I am too woozy,” His eyes smouldered. “Enough of you? No, I still have a cure to give you when we return home.”

Excitement entered Nero’s eyes and he was suddenly tugging at V’s wrist. “Well then, let’s blow this joint.”

It’s ungraceful the way V trailed behind Nero whose pace was eager and ill-matched to the way the world around him swam. He feared the mass of people awaiting them downstairs but the warmth of Nero’s hand around him gave him the courage to withstand it. At the top of the stairs Nero threw him a smile, raising their entangled hand to his lips, an act of encouragement and a promise of more to come. V tilted his head and smiled at his beloved, Nero’s expression all the more beguiling to look upon in that devilish outfit. V would have him keep it on for later when Nero took him.

They descended the stairs and immediately people swarmed them, the compliments for their outfits streaming in, voices rising to talk to him, but V tucked his head against Nero’s back and tried to block out the chatter. The tone changed to concern at his reaction and he stiffened at the hands that trailed over him, seeking to give comfort he could not appreciate. Strangers were the one thing in this world that V could not completely adjust to. There was always an element of unpredictability in their actions and words; did danger hide behind their insistence, their wandering hands or was it simply the desire for connection? In the end V couldn’t see anything but an intensity that pushed his boundaries and sparked a fear within, Belial’s madly grinning face swimming behind his eyes.

No, strangers were dangerous.

Nero’s body shifted to pull him into his arms, hands around his waist, somewhat shielding him from the invasive touches. “Sorry guys we gotta go.” Nero apologised, hand already on the doorknob. Thankful it had only been across from the stairway.

“But Nero the party’s barely started.” An unknown voice spoke up.

“The doctor’s barely spoken all night you should share him.” A female voice whined and V wondered whether it was the girl in the butchered nurse outfit.

Suddenly Nero was growling and wrenching the door open. “I don’t have to share V with anyone. Back off.” Nero took off with V in tow, hurrying down the veranda stairs and onto the footpath path. V watched his feet, trying to keep up in the dark. By the time they were at the car Nero was pushing him against it, mouth hot and heavy upon his.

He kissed him till V’s dizziness returned, lips swollen from his insistence, blush heating his cheeks. Nero let him breath, panting as well before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “You are mine and I am yours.” He promised, fingers trailing down V’s cheek.

V nodded. “I am yours and you are mine.” V leant forward this time to seal the deal with a kiss, languid and loving with gentle lips.

Nero groaned and pulled away from him. “I need you home, in our bed. Now.”

V grinned and began walking round to the passenger door. “Ah rest, just what the doctor ordered.”

Nero slipped into the front seat. “You chose the wrong partner in you wanted sleep my love. This incubus has needs.”

When they were both in the car, V laced their fingers together. “I will give you the cure your heart desires.” He said with a heated promise.

Nero grinned back at him, showing a lot of teeth. “The cure that never stops giving.”

V chuckled. “Something like that…” He leaned forward in his seat, peering out the window. “Is that Nico?”

The Devil May Cry van was parked a little ways up the road, a figure in a large spongey cylinder running down the sidewalk. The costume was painted gold and she wore a matching tin hat. Definitely a bullet. Laughter flooded the air as he looked to Nero to see him dissolving into a hearty chuckle.

“She looks ridiculous.” He snorted, wiping his eyes.

“Do you think we should tell her we are leaving?” V asked in concern.

Nero shook his head. “No, no way, she took her time and besides the image of her squeezing past people looking for us is priceless.”

“You really are a demon.” V smirked and rested back into the seat.

“Oh yeah baby, I’ll show you just how much soon.” Nero promised and started up the car.

“Such a hands on patient.” V feigned a pout, gazing at Nero lovingly, meeting his smile before Nero turned to focus on the road. The alcohol was diluting in his system by now and he was grateful for the lubrication to have behaved so possessively tonight. It got him what he wanted and secured Nero to him, even if it meant frightening a young woman. Now in its absence he would have the night with Nero to share their love again, and again, and again. 

The plague doctor was a good choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the idea for this one bluucircles~


End file.
